Bee Story
While Phineas and Ferb get the wading pool for Linda ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Beekeeping patch by turning themselves into bees and rescuing the entire bee swarm from the power vacuum that Doofenshmirtz captured them in. Meanwhile, Poofenplotz gets rejected by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and tries to become queen of the world by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. Episode Summary Just after the Bee Day Festival opening, the Fireside Girls return to the lodge commenting about the event, especially Katie's favorite part of the song. Isabella walks in and declares that they should work on getting their Beekeeping patches which they previously failed at. She was about to have a flashback to last year's fail but Gretchen stops her, as she promised to never show it. Isabella began to worry as if the girls fail once more, the "Two Strikes and You're Out" rule applies and the girls will no longer be able to earn the patch. Gretchen calms Isabella and just as she unveils the beehive, the girls discover the bees are gone. Isabella begins to panic again and starts to have a flash-forward, but she abruptly stops realizing that Pinky is missing and wonders where he is. Pinky enters his lair through a mannequin's handbag, passing Perry in an adjacent tube on the way down. Wanda reveals that Professor Poofenplotz is planning a bee-related evil scheme, information which she learned from her unpaid intern Carla. Pinky exits, using the handbag as a jetpack. Back at the lodge, Isabella is starting to panic, as the Fireside Girls only have this one day to find the bees and earn their patches. Gretchen says that the best way to be a beekeeper is to think like a bee, and after Adyson's theory of gaining bee-themed superpowers is rejected because they don't have access to radioactive bees, Isabella realizes that they can repurpose Phineas and Ferb's sorbet machine that turns people into flies in order to turn into bees. At Poofenplotz's building, Poofenplotz has just received her rejection letter for application into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (authorized by Dr. Doofenshmirtz) when Pinky arrives. Poofenplotz traps him in her makeup case. At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Isabella has just acquired the repurposed sorbet machine from Phineas, who reminds her that the effect only lasts for a couple hours. While Ginger flirts with Baljeet, who is telling her about how bees communicate by dancing, Isabella activates the machine, turning herself and the other Fireside Girls into bees, unintentionally causing Ginger to disappear from Baljeet's line of sight and ending their conversation. The girls, on Isabella's command, begin to "follow their noses" and head off. Meanwhile, Poofenplotz, after applying lipstick, explains her evil plan to Pinky: the queen bee becomes the queen by consuming large amounts of royal jelly. Therefore, Poofenplotz will consume large amounts of royal jelly in order to grow, live longer, and be crowned queen of the world, considering the potential side effect of a "grotesquely large abdomen for laying eggs" to be inconsequential. Poofenplotz and Pinky depart in her Myself-icopter. The Fireside Girls have followed the scent to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated balcony, where Milly identifies the scent their following as coming from the giant sprayer. At that moment, Doofenshmirtz turns on his vacuum cleaner and the girls are sucked in along with the other bees. Isabella is unable to get help from the queen bee, but when the other Fireside Girls are unsure what to do as the day is almost over, Isabella gives a rousing speech, instructing different girls to use the skills earned from different patches to find a way out of the vacuum. After Holly and Ginger find the vacuum hose, Adyson prepares to reverse the leads and blow everyone out of the vacuum, but at that moment, Perry hits the reverse switch with his hat, sending the girls and the bees out anyway. As the girls carry the queen bee back to the hive, the ray's effect wears off and they all turn back into normal. However, they realize that they can't speak the bees' language anymore, but Ginger, remembering her discussion with Baljeet, leads the Fireside Girls in a Waggle Dance, successfully directing the bees into the hive. In the air, Poofenplotz has found the royal jelly room at the nearby beauty works factory. Pinky escapes the trap by unraveling a loose thread in the makeup case and launches himself at Poofenplotz, causing the helicopter to crash directly into the royal jelly room. As the professor gloats over her victory, Pinky kicks her again, causing a pipe to come loose and dump a massive amount of royal jelly onto Poofenplotz, immobilizing her. As she curses her nemesis, Pinky ties up Poofenplotz and hauls her away using the Myself-icopter. After the Beekeeping patch awarding ceremony, Isabella and the other girls arrive at Phineas and Ferb's house for the wading pool party. Phineas tells Isabella that they're having iced tea, asking "You want some honey?" Caught off-guard, Isabella asks him to repeat himself; Phineas reveals that he was actually offering her some honey to go with the iced tea. Awkwardly, Isabella accepts. Transcript Songs *"Waggle Dance" End Credits Second verse of "Waggle Dance". Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Pinky? Pinky's entrance to his lair Pinky enters through a mannequin's handbag. While traveling down his tube, he passes Perry in an adjacent tube and laughs at his costume. Evil Jingle Poofenplotz Reading her Junk-mail! Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Memorable Quotes I said "We're having Iced Tea! You want some honey?" |'Isabella': Um... Sure.}} Background Information Production Information *This episode was confirmed during an interview in ToonBarn.Phineas and Ferb Creators’ Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh tweeted some pictures for the recording dialogue of this episode.With the Fireside Girls **Strangely, Tiffany Espensen was seen recording this episode, but was soon replaced by Michaela Zee.Adyson, Ginger, Katie and Milly! International Premieres *May 9, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *May 25, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *May 31, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *June 14, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *June 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *June 30, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *July 7, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 21, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *July 22, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *September 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *September 14, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *October 7, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *October 27, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungary) *November 4, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *September 14, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors * Near the end of Waggle Dance, before the bees return to their hive, Isabella's dress is all orange on top. Usually, her Fireside dress is half orange and half brown, on top of a white shirt. * When Isabella says "festivities are all over, we've got to get our beekeeping patches", Milly's expression seems to be angry. * During almost the whole episode, the diamond patch on Isabella's sash is orange instead of the usual teal. * While they're in the vacuum, Isabella tells Milly, Katie, and Gretchen to find the way out, and Ginger and Holly to make a sling for the queen. However, when she asks for a progress report, Milly, Katie, and Gretchen say that they've finished the sling, and Ginger and Holly say that they've located the exit. * The second time Ginger sings "Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop" the pattern on her shoes isn't outlined. * In one scene, Milly has the same eyes as Gretchen. But in the next shot, they're back to normal. * In Poofenplotz's L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. rejection letter, it states the "F" in "MUFFIN" stands for "Fearsome" but it actually stands for "Frightening". Also, the "M" for "Maniacally" is missing. ** In the same rejection letter, the first sentence is missing the word "inform". It reads "We regret to you..." * Poofenplotz says that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is made up of men despite women were seen in the past. However, she may just feel that the group was biased towards men. *When Isabella and the Fireside Bees saw Doofenshmirtz, they should have also seen Perry, but Perry wasn't there. *When the Girls get sucked into the vaccum Katie is nowhere to be seen *When Pinky escapes from the handbag trap, the design on the inside of the bag is missing. *The ending sequence after Linda finishes saying that the wading pool reminds her of her childhood is extremely different than the one in "Bee Day". In that episode, after Linda finishes speaking, Isabella continues wading around and Phineas does not greet her. In this episode, however, she instantly stops wading and Phineas greets her. However, this could be explained if the producers "tuned out" one conversation for the purposes of the episode, or if they skipped past one to include the other. *The Queen Bee had eight legs instead of six. *When the Fireside Girls turn into bees, for some reason they don't have stingers on their butts. *In Poofenplotz's vision and when the Fireside Girls are being sucked into the vaccum, the bees look like that of an actual bee, but every scene after the bees are anthropomorphic. *When the bee transformation starts to wear off Ginger isn't present, but as soon as it has completely worn off she appears. *In the song, when they sing "Everybody shake your rear end" Isabella's beret can be seen passing through her hair and the bottom edge of Milly's skirt turns brown for a single frame. Also, it appears that Isabella's right leg is outside the skirt as well. *When Doofenshmirtz turns on the vacuum and sucks in the bees, the Fireside girls can be noticeably seen as a few remaining ones before being sucked in. However in "Bee Day", they were not seen. *Phineas says the bee transformation wears off after a few hours but only a few minutes have passed, though some time was unseen. *Twice in this episode, Isabella's sash is loaded with patches. Throughout most other times, it's just a basic sash with three shaped patches. *Technically, Holly was wrong when she said Candace had only earned 49 patches that day, since Candace was given a special patch for breaking the all-time record. Continuity *Isabella mentions that Candace was once turned into a fly, and the sorbet machine/fly ray is re-purposed in order to turn the Fireside Girls into bees. ("Fly On the Wall") *Isabella references helping Candace get 50 patches in one day. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Isabella is shown wearing an A-Der! patch. ("The Beak") *Amongst the junk mail that Professor Poofenplotz throws on the floor is a "missing pet" flyer for Mr. Cat. ("Spa Day") Allusions * Episode title - A "b-story" is another name for a subplot, referring to the fact that this is the b-story to "Bee Day". Almost every P&F episode includes a "b-story" usually involving Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. * Spider-Man -''' Adyson has an idea of getting bitten by a radioactive bee and gaining bee-like superpowers. * ''Animal House ''-''' When trying to escape the vacuum cleaner, Isabella gives a speech nearly identical to Bluto's at the end of the 1978 film. The speech is imitated to near perfection, including the line "Forget it, she's rolling" and the long confused pause after "Cause when the going gets tough..." * The Lord of the Rings'' -''' While explaining her scheme, Poofenplotz says "And I shall not be dark, but beautiful, like the night and the day, and all shall love me and despair!" That is almost exactly what Lady Galadriel said when Frodo offered to give her the One Ring. * '''''Earthworm Jim - In the scene that showed Poofenplotz with the Queen Bee Posterior, she bears a resemblance to the main villain of Earthworm Jim, Queen Slug-for-a-Butt. *'Balenciaga'- Poofenplotz's cage which Pinky was in said 'Balenchihuahua'. *''Fruit Loops'' - Isabella tells the Fireside Girls Bees to "follow their noses", much in the same way Toucan Sam, mascot of Kellogg's Fruit Loops cereal, says in ads. *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054462/ The Wasp Woman] - "A cosmetics queen develops a youth formula from jelly taken from queen wasps." And ends up turning into a wasp herself. A "b-movie" or low budget sci fi/horror film with a similar plot. Poofenplotz says of a potential transformation "And I might have a grotesquely large abdomen for laying eggs, but I can live with that." Trivia *Third time that a story is told from two different angles ("Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap") and the second to involve the Fireside Girls from their point of view ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") . *First episode where Milly and Holly are addressed by name. It's also the first time Isabella addresses Ginger by name, as her name was previously mentioned by Stacy. ("For Your Ice Only") *This is the first episode where a Fireside Girl other than Isabella is the main singer of a song. *Third time Isabella's Fireside Girl shirt accidentally turns all orange ("At the Car Wash", "Candace's Big Day") and the third time her diamond patch is accidentally orange. ("The Great Indoors", "Where's Perry?"). *Second time Isabella was afraid of not earning a patch. ("Where's Perry?") *Carla, who comes from an "entire family of unpaid interns", makes her debut in this episode as Admiral Acronym's assistant, and is the equivalent of Carl Karl. This also implies Carla might be a relative of Carl. *Like "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory" and "Sidetracked", Phineas and Ferb aren't focused on for almost the whole episode. *Second time someone laughs at Perry due to his costume. First was Major Monogram in "Jerk De Soleil" *It is revealed that Poofenplotz has been trying to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. **It's revealed that Professor Poofenplotz's first name is Esmeralda. *Poofenplotz breaks the fourth wall starting her backstory with "Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts." *Isabella wears the same purple swimsuit that she wore in "Ready for the Bettys" and "Atlantis". *This is the only episode that Linda appears without Candace. *It is revealed that the Fireside Girls only get two chances to earn each patch. *A running gag in the episode is Katie saying unusual things only to get a glance from another Fireside Girl. *This is the first episode in Season 4, and the third episode overall, that Isabella appears without Candace. ("Bully Bromance Breakup" and "Road to Danville") Candace was mentioned, however. *Once again, Doofenshmirtz is mistaken for a pharmacist. *Second time every Fireside Girl has a speaking role. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *First episode where every Fireside Girl is addressed by name. *When the Fireside Girls transform into bees, a buzzing version of the Fireside Girls theme music can be heard. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry and Pinky, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Diamond White as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym, Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale as Carla * Additional voices: Allison Janney, Chris Miller, Django Marsh :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} pt:História da Abelha pt-br:História de Abelha vi:Bee Story Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:B Category:Season 4 episodes